happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
HFSF Ch 3:A Villain Revealed
The next day Elle was trying to decide if she should take Christina or leave her in the room."If I leave her in here,that guy yesterday can come in and steal her,but If I do take her with me,the same thing can happen If I am not careful. I might as well take that risk,I got Jordan by my side anyway." Elle places Christina's egg in a small container with air pockets punched into it,"I hope this helps."She then dashes out of the door. Elle meets Jordan in the garden,"Morning Elle." "Morning Jordan" "Great News,I am off duty for a while. That means we can maybe spend time together somewhere..." "Romantic!*Giggles* "Very Funny Elle but something close to that." The two teleport to where the restaurants were located,Both of them agreeing to seafood. As soon as they waddled inside Jordan"A table for two please." Later Elle and Jordan was talking about the other day,"Elle I felt sorry for what happened yesterday,I just didn't know how to explain it. After I saw it,I broke down too." She looks at Jordan,"I forgive you Jordan,Like you said we need to move on." "Oh Elle!"Jordan and Elle couldn't control themselves at that point,both the emperors lean forward and hugged each other with their eyes closed,"Both of them enjoying it. They both slowly moved apart seconds later,breaking the wonderful experience. They stared into each other's eyes but suddenly they look to find some of the people in the restaurants staring awkwardly at them,"What,you act like you never seen penguins hug before." The people just goes looks away and tries to ignore them. A Waiter approached seconds later,"Sorry for how they acted,Folks around here aren't used to romantic stuff,If you know what I mean." "Yeah I think we do." "Alright then,just go on with what you were doing." They both nod in agreement,"Okay Elle so what's your side of the story." "Well It's going to be hard to explain."Read chapter 2 Jordan takes a look at the egg in the container,"She seems like she is almost ready to hatch." "Well I just hope she doesn't hatch when I run into that creep." Suddenly an explosion rocked the ship like a meteor hit it. Screaming can be heard,alarms were going off,smoke filled the air. "Jordan what's going on?" "I don't know Elle but I am going to find out,right now I want you and Christina safe. Hide behind the desk,I'll come back for you." Elle hides behind a desk like he told her to,it seemed like a few minutes has passes but Jordan came back as he said. Elle sighs in relief,"What took you so long,I thought you were going to come back for me." "I needed to do some important stuff." "Oh okay"Elle was saddened that he would care more about other things then her,"Can you give me the egg in you hand?" "Why?" "I need it for..." "Elle!Duck!" "Behind them was the real Jordan,he was holding a net gun of some sort and fired it. The rocket pushed the fake towards the wall behind Elle,"Told you I'll come back for you." "Give me the egg!"The fake Jordan turned into a security guard,"Oh no!It him." "So you finally remember me do you." "Yes and who are you anyway?" "My name is Vincentine thank you very much,I think you stole something that was mines." "It doesn't look like you own it,More like YOU stole it." "It's mines and that's that now give me it."He said as he threw the net off,"Run!"Both of the penguins waddled as fast as they could through the chaos with Vincentine trailing behind. They decided to run into a movie theater where there were a lot of places to hide,that was one problem solved but now their was another."Where's the container!" Elle scanned the floor,quickly finding it near Vincentine's feet under one of the chairs."It's under a chair near Vincent!" "Okay I'll try to distract him while you recover it." Jordan moved past Elle and crawled down under the seats until he reached the front."Over here you big bully!"Vincent took the bait,he was moving towards Jordan,quickly she grabbed the container. But Vincentine wasn't outsmarted,he kicked the container out of her flipper,sending it rolling down the sloped floor. Elle tries reaching for it but it rolled off the edge of the platform,"NO!"Elle and Jordan scrambles onto their feet and look over the edge to find a Snowly owl diving down and grabbing it with it's talons,It turned skyward and landed beside them."Analysis!"The Snowy owl just smiled back,"Hey Guys!It's been a long time hasn't it." "It sure has,Now where were we?"Elle and Jordan turns their attention back to Vincentine but he was gone. "I'LL BE BACK!"Vincentine gets into a escape pod and blows himself out of the ship."My plans are foiled again but I got a new plan in mind,Thunderstorm!" Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions